<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace of Mind by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721601">Peace of Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Find Hyrule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major character death - Freeform, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing hit a low for Link and Tetra, forcing them to expand their reaches to find Hyrule</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Find Hyrule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Peace of Mind</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Takes place shortly before finding New Hyrule</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tetra frowned and scratched some dust off the map she was pouring over. The past ten years had been a bit rough for her crew. But none more than her and Link, despite being married for five years, they had experienced nothing but hardships, in both their professional and personal lives. Tetra was under pressure from her ‘family’ members to settle down somewhere and the fact no one, aside from Outset, would let their ship dock anywhere without three months prior notice and a member of her crew being washed overboard in a storm.</p><p>Link, who had become the ships doctor, had lost a patient on the table. Which was bad enough, the fact it was a childhood friend of his didn’t help him. Another thing that made the experiences harder for him was a letter from Aryll, that he received the next day.</p><p>At present, <em>Her Grace</em> was heading for Outset Island. It turned out the beast that Ganondorf had used to destroy Great Fish Isle was an actual creature and not a simple manifestation of his power. The island, which still housed Jabun, was destroyed, with only a handful of survivors.</p><p>“Land ho!” Bellowed Gonzo, as they set their eyes on what remained of Outset. The once peaceful Island was no more that a large reef. Tetra left the map to stand next to Link. According to Aryll’s letter, his grandmother had been one of the casualties of the attack.</p><p>“Gonzo, keep an eye out, if that thing is still here, we’ll need to book it as quickly as possible.” Commanded Tetra, as Senza and Kado, a Sheikah they’d picked up, manned the cannons.</p><p>Niko and Zuko brought the surviving islanders aboard the ship as quickly as possible. Aryll quickly spotted Link and Tetra, before running over to them. Grabbing both of them in a tight hug, hugging the younger woman back, both were silent. Tetra silently guided the siblings to her and Link’s cabin.</p><p>Tetra grabbed a chair for Aryll before moving over to a cot near the corner of the room. A small giggle came from the cot, before Tetra picked a six-month-old baby out of it.</p><p>“Aryll,” Said Link, his voice slightly scratchy, “This is Daphnes.”</p><p>Aryll saw the baby giving her a toothless grin before noticing something.</p><p>“His nose…” Said Aryll, “It looks like Grandmas.”</p><p>“You can hold him if you like.” Said Link, as Tetra slowly moved to allow Aryll to hold her nephew.</p><p>“Gonzo thinks the trait skips a couple of generations.” Said Tetra, straightening up, “Mako said the same thing.”</p><p>Aryll looked into Daphnes’s eyes, a mixture between the blue of Tetra’s eyes and the green of Links. Aryll could tell that he was going to grow up with Tetra’s rich tanned skin tone, as opposed to Link’s pale, moon light tone.</p><p>“We’ve decided to keep searching for Hyrule until he’s five.” Said Link, looking down at Daphnes, as the baby pulled on Aryll’s hair while giggling, “Tetra doesn’t want him to grow up on a ship for the entirety of his life.”</p><p>“Is there anything else I should be made aware of?” Laughed Aryll, looking down at Daphnes.</p><p>“He loves being the centre of his parent’s attention,” Said Tetra, coming up next to Link, “And hate thunder storms with a passion.”</p><p>“He has a strong set of lungs on him,” Continued Link, “And a ferocious appetite.”</p><p>Aryll was silent, before looking at Tetra.</p><p>“Grandma said that you,” Said Aryll, trailing off slightly, “That you had a bit of a breakdown after he was born.”</p><p>Tetra’s eyes fell to the floor and bit her lip.</p><p>“S-she said that you feared losing him but didn’t go into much detail.” Said Aryll, before Link intervened.</p><p>“That’s another story for another time.” Said Link, we have one more place to look after we stock up again.”</p><p>Aryll was quiet before looking at the two, “Tell me about it.”</p><p>“From what has been seen from Medli and Romali, it’s a big land, with forests, deserts, mountains and even tundra’s.” Said Link, putting an arm around Tetra.</p><p>“There’s a massive spire in the middle of it but other than that, nothing that can stop it from becoming a home.” Said Tetra, leaning into Link, “I don’t know why, but I can feel it calling to me.”</p><p>“Then let’s hope that we find Hyrule.” Said Aryll, as Daphnes let out a little sneeze.</p><p>Tetra hoped they did, simply for peace of mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>